


with you i can fly

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Metaphors, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never needed the wings to fly, not when he had Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you i can fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Flying"

John always wanted to fly. Not behind the safety of a plane but through the air. He dreams of it often but knows….its just a fantasy.

But not with Elizabeth.

When he makes love to her, he feels like he is on a different plane of existence. Her hands lace in his dark locks. Her mouth is close to his ear whispering through harsh breaths words of affection and her undying love for him. He feels the same safety and belonging behind the reigns of the jumper.

John never needed the wings to fly, not when he had Elizabeth.


End file.
